lego_dimensions_customsfandomcom-20200214-history
Miles "Tails" Prower (Tonipelimies)
Tails is one of the Team Pack Characters and (non-playable characters, really) in LEGO Dimensions, from the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise. Background Miles Prower, better known by his nickname, Tails, is an anthropomorphic fox cub born exclusively with two twin-tails, hence his nickname. Because of his abnormality, Tails was the subject of bullying during his youth. One day however, he met Sonic the Hedgehog and was inspired to become as cool as him after seeing him run like the wind. Tails soon after began following Sonic on his adventures and has since become his best friend and sidekick. He is able to use his twin-tails to fly by rotating them like helicopter rotors and is a mechanic genius and aerial pilot. A gentle and sweet-natured soul, Tails was initially timid and lacked courage. After meeting Sonic, however, Tails became more confident about himself, eventually growing up to be a more outgoing, brave and independent individual and a hero in his own right. Since encountering Sonic, Tails has looked up to him and stood by his side, helping him however he can during their adventures. Abilities *Acrobat *Mini Access *Flight *Hacking *Technology *Fix-It (Wrench) *Intelligence Access *Relic Detector (Item Radar) *Drone Mazes (Remote Robot/T-Pup) *Grind Rails *Speed (Speed Boots) *Grapple (Enerbeam) **Rope Swing *Silver LEGO Blowup (Bomb) *Laser Deflector (Helmet) *Super Strength (Hammer) **Super Strength Handles (Super Glove) Quotes * "My name is Miles Prower, but everyone calls me Tails." - Tails's first line when entering the game. * "I'll give it my best shot!" - Tails's second line when entering the game. * "This would fit on my newest invention ever!" - Tails's line when collecting a mini-kit or gold brick. * "Sonic'll be so proud if there's something for him." - Tails's first idle line. * "I've built a TV out of paper clips. I've reprogrammed a supercomputer using dishwashing detergent and a toothpick." - Tails's second idle line. * "My skills aren't bad yet!?" - Tails, when unable to solve a puzzle. * "I can outfox every bad guy any day!" - Tails when in combat. * "Witch Cart, what are you doing here? I thought I stopped you the first time and why aren't you riding in your- Oh wait... you're her, but you're obviously a witch like her!" - Tails's interaction dialogue with Wicked Witch. * "Hey! if you need any fixing you can come to me." - Tails's interaction dialogue with Cyborg. * "A robot ninja? I hope Eggman doesn't get any ideas." - Tails's interaction dialogue with Zane. * "Oh cool, a portal gun! I could use thing like this, it would save me the trip of flying so I don't get tired easily." - Tails's interaction dialogue with Chell. * "People say I'm strange for having two tails, but they haven't seen anything like this cat." - Tails's interaction dialogue with Unikitty. * "You're pretty dangerous compared to Eggman's robots!" - Tails's interaction dialogue with Cyberman. * "What are the changes of making a time traveling biplane?" - Tails's interaction dialogue with Doc Brown. * "I wonder if this ghost is fine with drink the pink water from Chemical Plant Zone?" - Tails's interaction dialogue with Slimer. * "Hey Sonic, glad to see you here, just don't any reckless while saving the day!" - Tails's interaction dialogue with Sonic the Hedgehog. * "Hey Knux, me and Sonic could use your help, can you lend a fist?" - Tails's interaction dialogue with Knuckles the Echidna. * "Ow... This is bad..." - Tails, when respawning. Trivia *Most of Tails' abilities came from his own spin-off game called Tails Adventure (a prequel to Sonic the Hedgehog 2), which was released on Game Gear in 1995. *Like Sonic and Knuckles, Tails will die like he does in the Classic games; facing the camera, arms and legs straight out, and a surprised look on his face while falling in front of all the art (or in this game, phasing right through the ground.) *Tails' possession of two tails is derived from the mythological kitsune (Japanese for "Fox") from common Japanese folklore. The kitsune is said to be capable of growing multiple tails - nine tails at maximum - with it being said that the more tails it has, the more old, wise and powerful it is. *The name "Miles Prower" is a pun on "miles per hour", a reference to the famed speed of the Sonic the Hedgehog ''series. *Tails' outstanding speed is partially due to his training with Sonic. *Tails and Sonic share a trait of being rather impatient. No other characters except sometimes Amy, ever act impatient as Tails and Sonic are always going fast when after Eggman. *The only Sonic animated adaptation Tails was absent from was Sonic Underground. *The September 2010 issue of GameInformer magazine elected Tails as the 10th "Most Disgustingly Cute" Video Game Character. *Nintendo Power magazine had a poll asking which sidekick people would choose, with Tails being the second most picked. *Tails has the most voice actors out of all of the characters, with nine English voice actors (counting his TV show and movie appearances). Often times, Tails was cast with young boy voice actors to provide a genuine youthful male voice for the role, although this would always cause the need to recast him once the voice actor's voice matured too far to continuing voicing him. In recent years, Tails has been voiced by females, in order to avoid the aforementioned issue. **Tails is voiced by Colleen O'Shaugnessey, who voices the role in the ''Sonic Boom animated series and all games released since 2014. *Despite being a fox, Tails has been mistaken for a squirrel; during Nintendo Power's run, the magazine would occasionally refer to Tails as a squirrel, although typically for humorous purposes. Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Characters Category:Customs by Tonipelimies Category:Custom characters by Tonipelimies Category:Team Pack Characters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Flight Category:Hacking Category:Technology Category:Fix-It Category:Intelligence Access Category:Relic Detector Category:Drone Mazes Category:Grind Rails Category:Mini Access Category:Grapple Category:Rope Swing Category:Acrobat Category:Speed Category:Silver LEGO Blowup Category:Laser Deflector Category:Super Strength Category:Super Strength Handles